Kastiel/Cytaty
Odcinek 1 ♥Sucrette: Twój T-shirt coś mi mówi... Kastel: Ah tak? I co Ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony? ♥Sucrette: Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Kastel: No i? Sucrette: Zawsze jesteś taki miły? Kastel: Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel. ♥Kastiel: Czy ja wyglądam na przewodnika turystycznego? ♥Kastiel: Hej, mała, jeszcze tu jesteś? Chodź, pokażę ci fajne miejsce. Odcinek 2 ♥Kastiel: Ach ci administracji… Proszą cię, żebyś przyszła pomóc w klubie nie udzielając żadnych informacji… ♥Sucrette: Cool, widzisz, jak, chcesz, to możesz! (klepiesz go po przyjacielsku w ramię) Kastiel: Hej zrobisz mi krzywdę! (Lekko mi oddaje). W każdym razie, nie widziałem Iris w okolicy, gdybyś chciała o to zapytać. ♥Kastiel: Sucrette, co tu robisz? - Sucrette: Uciekam przed pociskiem... Kastiel: Przed pociskiem? Mówisz o Natanielu? Sucrette: Nooo, nudny z niego typ! Kastiel: No to jesteś w dobrym miejscu, "panicz" rzadko opuszcza pokój gospodarzy. ♥Kastiel: Ahahah.. i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je? Sucrette: Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia, może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! ♥Kastiel: Och, znowu siedzisz w krzakach. Odcinek 4 ♥Sucrette: Nie uwierzysz, co mi się przydarzyło! Kastiel: W końcu znalazłaś Kiki? ♥Sucrette: Uff... W końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora. Kastiel: Czemu to robisz? Sucrette: Nie wiem, to zawsze mnie ktoś prosi o przysługę. Kastiel: Ah, to dlatego, że wyglądasz na miłą. ♥Kastiel: Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię. Jest już ciemno, a znając ciebie i twoje zdolności, możesz się gdzieś zawieruszyć... Odcinek 5 ♥Sucrette: Widziałeś Amber? Kastiel: Tak, pewnie, przed chwilą się przytulaliśmy... ♥Kastiel: A więc, Amber? Chciałaś pobić moją dziewczynę? ♥Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już przesłuchiwać. Odcinek 6 ♥Sucrette: Miałeś już dziewczynę? Kastiel: Czemu cię to interesuje? Sucrette: Serio? Jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? Kastiel: Haha, dziwi cię to? ♥Kastiel: Chcesz się ustawić w kolejce do bycia moją dziewczyną? Odcinek 7 ♥Kastiel: Gdybyście chciały się bić to polecam wam dziedziniec. Chętnie zobaczę was w akcji. ♥Kastiel: "Zeznaniom" hahaha, niezły żart. To prawie jak w słabym serialu kryminalnym... Nie zapomnij poprosić, żeby na koniec podpisał też papier ze swoją wersją. ♥Kastiel: Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty. '' Sucrette: ''Haha, niezły pomysł Kastiel: Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś sadystką. Odcinek 8 ♥Kastiel: Też się ciesze że cię widzę. To prawdziwa przyjemność. ♥Sucrette: Nie chciałbyś sobie gdzieś pójść i zwolnić mi miejsce? Kastiel: Nie, lubię patrzeć jak się męczysz. To takie zabawne. ♥Sucrette: Nie będziesz tak gadać jak zdobędę czarny pas! Kastiel: Nie wiem czy powinienem się śmiać czy raczej zaprowadzić cię do psychiatry... ♥Kastiel: Ile mi za to zapłacisz? Sucrette: Nie mam kasy przy sobie, przykro mi. Kastiel: Zawsze możesz zapłacić w naturze... Sucrette: Nigdy w życiu! ♥Kastiel: Wyluzuj to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to przecież świat się nie zawali. Sucrette: Ciii! Przestań już gadać! Muszę się skoncentrować na tym czego się wczoraj nauczyłam! Kastiel: Ha ha! Jesteś naprawdę zabawna. Nie stresuj się tak. Odcinek 9 ♥Kastiel: W sumie to... Chciałem ci powiedzieć coś miłego, ale nic mi teraz nie przychodzi do głowy. ♥Kastiel : Kto by pomyślał, nieźle wyglądasz w tym stroju. Sucrette: Dzięki Kastiel: Chudzielec pozostanie chudzielcem. ♥Kastiel: Ej! Chyba ci powiedziała, żebyś ją zostawił w spokoju. No to ją zostaw! Dake: Nikt Cię nie prosił, żebyś się wtrącał! Sucrette: To mój kolega! Kastiel: "Kolega" który może sprawić, że pożałujesz, że pojawiłeś się na tym świecie jeżeli dotkniesz ją jeszcze raz. Czaisz? Dake: Spoko! Mogła mi powiedzieć, że chce, żebym ją zostawił w spokoju... Pff... Myślałem, że przyjechałaś tutaj z koleżanką. Mogłaś od razu mi powiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj z facetem. Nie traciłbym czasu... ♥Kastiel: Trzeba go było walnąć w odpowiednie miejsce. Od razu by zrozumiał. ♥Kastiel: Co to miało być?! Dajesz się bajerować byle komu? Co byś zrobiła, gdybym się nie pojawił?! Sucrette: Coś bym wymyśliła... W razie czego wiem gdzie kopać, żeby zabolało. Kastiel: Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa. Sucrette: Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? Kastiel: Ja... Widziałem, że jakiś podejrzany typ za tobą łazi... ♥Kastiel: Jestem dla ciebie niezastąpiony? Sucrette: Nie! Ale chociaż raz, gdy widzimy się poza szkołą... Kastiel: No weź... Przyznaj, że chciałaś dłużej popatrzeć na mnie w kąpielówkach. ♥Kastiel: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się go boisz. Jesteś takim chudzielcem, że na pewno by się tobą nie najadł. Sucrette: Nie jestem chudzielcem! Kastiel: W sumie... Sucrette: Hm? Kastiel: Nawet w stroju kąpielowym wyglądasz jak kościotrup. ♥Luis: Panienko, znalazłaś już swojego chłopaka? Sucrette:'' AH! NIE! To nie jest mój chłopak!'' Kastiel: Czego ja się dowiaduję... ♥Kastiel: (...) zabawnie jest patrzeć jak się czerwienisz na darmo. Odcinek 10 ♥Kastiel: Jedno pytanie: będę musiał zabrać smycz swojego psa, aby cię nie zgubić czy jesteś już na tyle duża, że sobie poradzisz? ♥Kastiel: Gdybyś pobierała opłatę za każdą przysługę, którą komuś oddajesz to byłabyś już bardzo bogata. ♥Kastiel: Byliście razem na plaży? Sucrette: Świat jest mały, nieprawda? Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiliście nic głupiego... Odcinek 11 .♥Kastiel: To był chłopak z klubu koszykówki? Sucrette: Tak. Kastiel: W sumie to mogłaś wybrać klub ogrodników. ♥Kastiel: To nie ma nic do rzeczy! I niech nikt się nie skarży jeżeli ten las stanie się miejscem zbrodni! ♥Kastiel: Sucrette, przechodzisz na ciemną stronę mocy? Dobrze... ♥Kastiel: Jeśli chcesz to któregoś dnia mogę ci pokazać gdzie trzeba przywalić, żeby powalić kogoś na łopatki. ♥Kastiel: Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój? Sucrette: Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! Kastiel: Ach tak? Też mi się to podoba. Tylko masz nie zwalniać mojego tempa. ♥Kastiel: ... W sumie to czemu chciałaś być ze mną w parze? '' Sucrette: ''Masz do mnie jeszcze inne, durne pytania tego typu? Kastiel: Ktoś tu się buntuje? Sucrette: Przypominam ci, że zawsze taka byłam! Kastiel: Wiem. To jedyna rzecz, którą w tobie lubię! ♥Sucrette: Co to ma znaczyć ten uśmiech? Myślisz, że mam słabą orientację w terenie? Kastiel: Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem osoby, która chodziłaby tak często w tą i z powrotem po korytarzu. Sucrette: (To dlatego, że za każdym razem jak chcę z wami porozmawiać to nie mogę was znaleźć!) Kastiel: Nie rób takiej miny! Podaruję ci plan liceum na Gwiazdkę! Zobaczysz, na pewno ci się przyda! '' Sucrette: ''Jak miło… ♥Violetta: Myślicie, że są tu wilki? Kastiel: Pewnie, całe stada. Nie wiedziałaś? Jeżeli przeżyjesz to wygrasz bieg. Sucrette: (Kastiel... Diabeł wcielony...) ♥Kastiel: Daj mi mapę. Nie ufam ci. Na pewno ją zgubisz. Sucrette: Jak chcesz. (...) Sucrette: ... Coś nie tak... Kastiel? Kastiel: ... Zgubiłem mapę. ♥Sucrette: Ale pomysł żeby wsadzić Amber do worka nie jest taki zły... Kastiel: Niezły pomysł. Szkoda, że mamy tylko jeden słoik. ♥Kastiel: Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. Su: Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ♥Kastiel: Te wycieczki do lasu są beznadziejne. Chodziliśmy po lesie cały dzień. Jestem wykończony. Sucrette: (Myślałam, że usiądzie koło mnie, ale zamiast tego położył się i oparł swoją głowę na moich kolanach!!!) Ech... Myślisz, że... Kastiel: Zamknij się. Odpoczywam. Sucrette: (Nigdy nie wiem jak się zachować przy Kastielu. Zawsze wychodzę przy nim na idiotkę, ale... Czy to możliwe, że jest dla mnie trochę milszy..?) ♥Kastiel: Mogę wiedzieć co wy robicie? Sucrette: Tam była łania i chciałam do niej podejść i... Kastiel: I to dlatego Lysander musiał cię objąć? Odcinek 12 ♥Kastiel: Myślisz, że bym pocałował taką płaską deskę? ♥Kastiel: Znając cię i tak powiesz mi o co chodzi przed końcem dnia. Nie jesteś w stanie trzymać języka za zębami. ♥Kastiel: Jesteś tak czerwona jak moje włosy! Powinnaś się trochę uspokoić... Skoro to doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu to co to będzie jak znajdziesz sobie chłopaka... Odcinek 13 ♥Kastiel: Wczoraj, gdy przyszłaś się ze mną spotkać to też z nim byłaś. Spędzasz z nim całe swoje życie czy co? Sucrette: Nie do końca. Po prostu łatwiej się z nim dogadać! Kastiel: ...Łatwiej? Sucrette: Tak! Zwłaszcza odkąd opowiedział mi o swoich miłosnych upodobaniach! Kastiel: Cholera! O czym gadaliście?!? Sucrette: O tym, że woli chłopców. ♥Kastiel: Prawie że moglibyśmy się schować za tymi kartonami i zabrać się za poważniejsze rzeczy! Nikt by nas nie zauważył! ♥Kastiel: Dobry pomysł! Dzięki temu będziemy mniej kursować w tą i z powrotem! Czasem nie jesteś nawet taka głupia! Sucrette: ... Ponieważ zazwyczaj jestem? Kastiel: Czasem zdarza ci się wyprawiać niezłe głupoty! Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy schowałaś się w męskiej szatni. ♥Kastiel: ... Gdybyś chociaż miała trochę kształtów to może by przeszło, ale nawet na tej płaszczyźnie matka natura nie była dla ciebie zbyt hojna. ♥Kastiel: Chucherko... Wyniosłem już nie wiem ile pudeł, biurko i krzesło i dalej jestem w świetnej formie! Sucrette: (Musi dodawać czegoś do swoich płatków.. Inaczej to niemożliwe.) ♥Kastiel: Jesteś świadoma, że jeśli szybko nie zwrócisz tej kasy to poderżnę ci gardło, prawda? Sucrette: Jasne, nie martw się! Wszystko oddam! Przecież mnie znasz! Kastiel: Jeśli przez ciebie nie będziemy mogli kupić tego wzmacniacza, to poszczuję cię moim psem. Sucrette: (Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie przerażają jego pomysły czy to, że jest przy tym taki spokojny...) '' Odcinek 14 ♥Kastiel: ''Pewnie, że o tym wiedziałem. Tylko się z tobą droczyłem, to wszystko. Przydałby się także drugi piosenkarz do robienia chórków. Sucrette: A więc muszę znaleźć kogoś kto zaśpiewa z Lysanderm? Kastiel: Nie. Sucrette: Ale dopiero co powiedziałeś, że... Kastiel: Powiedziałem, że nie. ♥Kastiel: W tym wypadku powinnaś zrobić wyjątek. Jeżeli ten głupek ma z nami zagrać na scenie to oznacza, że będzie musiał także przychodzić na nasze próby... Ostrzegam cię, że będziesz miała jego śmierć na sumieniu. Sucrette: Jestem pewna, że jakoś to przeżyjesz... Kastiel: Ja tak. On nie. ♥Kastiel: Nie będę nosić czegoś takiego! Nawet bikini Amber więcej zasłania! ♥Sucrette: Mam nadzieję, że po koncercie nie będziesz miał swojego fanklubu... Kastiel: Czyżbyś czuła się zagrożona? Sucrette: Nie... To byłoby dziwne i tyle. Kastiel: Teraz jak o tym mówisz to myślę, że to mogłoby być całkiem zabawne. Chętnie zobaczyłbym twoją reakcję. ♥Kastiel: He he, o to się nie martwię. Jestem pewien, że będzie co najmniej taka jedna, która nie będzie mogła ode mnie oderwać wzroku... Prawda? Sucrette: ... Nie wiem o czym mówisz. (Nie mogę za często się na niego gapić podczas koncertu. W przeciwnym razie będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia!) ♥Kastiel: Im dłużej tam jestem tym gorzej. Sucrette: Miałeś na myśli Nataniela? Kastiel: Nie, nie lubię szarości. Nie wiedziałaś? ♥Kastiel: Mogłaś inaczej to załatwić! Na przykład przeciąć mi struny od gitary, porwać mi psa, nakablować na mnie dyrektorce... Sam nie wiem! Ale nie to! Zazwyczaj masz trochę więcej wyobraźni! Sucrette: Dzięki, wszystko zanotowałam! Nie wiem czy udałoby mi się porwać twojego psa, ale jeżeli chodzi o dyrektorkę... Odcinek 15 ♥Kastiel: O czym myślałaś? (...) Sucrette: Teraz się mną interesujesz? Kastiel: Mam chyba prawo zastanawiać się co myślisz. I nie musisz od razu wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, prawda? Sucrette: A ja mam prawo, żeby trochę się z tobą podroczyć! Kastiel: Nie, to MOJA specjalność. ♥Kastiel: No już, nie rób takiej miny. Ładnie wyglądasz w tej sukience. Sucrette: D-Dzięki! (A jednak dobrze zrobiłam!) Kastiel: Szkoda, że nie masz czym wypełnić dekoltu. ♥Sucrette: Jakaś dziwna dziewczyna cię szuka. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło... Kastiel: Teraz mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? ♥Kastiel: Nie mam wstrętnego charakteru. Sucrette: Masz, ale za to cię lubimy! Kastiel: ...Idiotka. Sucrette: Akurat chociaż raz powiedziałam ci coś miłego...Nie dziw się jeżeli nie prawię ci zbyt często komplementów! ♥Kastiel: Nic mi to nie mówi. Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie mnie szukała? Sucrette: Nie mamy w szkole dwudziestu Kastieli... Odcinek 16 ♥Sucrette: "Zgubić się"? Kastiel: Albo czubić jeśli wolisz... Odcinek 17 ♥Kastiel: Posłuchaj mnie! J-Jest mi przykro. Poniosło mnie. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego mówić. ♥Kastiel: A ty powinnaś nosić ubrania, które trochę bardziej podkreślają twoją sylwetkę, aby chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że jest czego dotknąć... Sucrette: !!! Kastiel: W sumie... To byłoby na pewno bezcelowe. Podejrzewam, że nawet najbardziej wydekoltowana bluzka ci nie wystarczy. ♥Sucrette: (Znalazłam go!) Kastiel, poczekaj! Kastiel: Możesz mnie zostawić samego? Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Sucrette: Ale ... Nie powinieneś zostawać sam! Kastiel: Wręcz przeciwnie. Właśnie muszę to teraz zrobić. Sucrette: (Znowu zaczął się oddalać.) Sucrette: (Nalegaj) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Przytuliłam go, aby go zatrzymać.) Kastiel: Co robisz?! Sucrette: Nie gniewaj się ... To niedobrze jest zostawać samemu, gdy jest się smutnym! Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Nawet nie drgnął. Zostałam jeszcze przy nim tak przez chwilę, a potem dałam mu odetchnąć.) Kastiel: Nie. Zostań. Sucrette: (Ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie.) Kastiel: Przykro mi. Za cały ten burdel ... Sucrette: To nie była twoja wina ... Sucrette: (Puścił moją rękę i odszedł bez słowa.) Odcinek 18 ♥Sucrette: Powinieneś częściej słuchać tej osoby. Kastiel: Nie sądzę. To pierwszy raz, gdy powiedziała coś sensownego. ♥Kastiel: Gdybyś miała trochę bardziej przekonujące argumenty, to może byłbym trochę bardziej podatny na ich wpływ... Sucrette: Argumenty? Uprzedzam cię, że jeżeli znowu zaczniesz gadać o moim biuście, to pożałujesz! Violetta: ... Sucrette: (Violetta przeszła koło nas w tym samym momencie.) Ach, ech, nie, Violetto, to nie to, co myślisz! To Kastiel! Kastiel: Mówiłem o argumentach i o niczym innym... Jesteś naprawdę skrzywiona! Sucrette: (Zabiję go...) ♥Kastiel: ... Sucrette: Co jest? Kastiel: Całkiem nieźle dzisiaj wyglądasz. Mniej dziecinnie niż zwykle. Sucrette: D-Dziecinnie? Kastiel: To był komplement! Sucrette: Powinieneś wymyślić coś innego! Nie ubieram się jak dzieciak! Kastiel: W każdym razie, tak właśnie się zachowujesz! Sucrette: A ty? Myślisz, że ktoś dorosły dokucza dziewczynie, która mu się podoba? Kastiel: Dziewczynie, która co? Sucrette: (Już od dłuższego czasu, chciałam to powiedzieć!) Kastiel: Jedyne kształty jakie mi się podobają, to kształty mojej gitary. A gdy na ciebie patrzę, to ciężko coś zauważyć! Sucrette: Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo! Kastiel: Niby dlaczego? Sucrette: Tyle razy już komentowałeś mój biust, także musiałeś często na niego patrzeć! Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Nie...) Kastiel: Pfff... Okej, tym razem wygrałaś! ♥Sucrette: (Położyłam królika na ziemi i zabrałam tunikę Kastielowi.) Zboczeniec! To twoja wina! Kastiel: M-Moja wina? Żartujesz sobie?! Z tego co wiem, to nigdy cię nie zmusiłem, żebyś się rozebrała! Sucrette: O mój Boże, jeżeli Peggy się dowie, że byłam w samej bieliźnie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ty... Kastiel: No już... Powiedz sobie, że jest przynajmniej jeden pozytywny aspekt tej historii... Sucrette: Ach, tak? Jaki? Kastiel: ... Nie mogę już mówić, że jesteś płaska jak deska. Sucrette: (To ma być pozytywny aspekt?!) Odcinek 20 ♥Kasteil: Masakra... Nie mam ochoty mieć na karku swoich rodziców... Samemu jest mi bardzo dobrze. ♥Kasteil: Co ty robisz jeszcze na dworze? Dzieci nie powinny już spać o tej porze? Sucrette: Nabijasz się ze mnie? Dopiero co wyszliśmy ze szkoły! Kastiel: Ciężko mi zaakceptować fakt, że jesteś w tej samej klasie co ja... ♥Kastiel: Pfff... Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą.) Kastiel: Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. Sucrette: Ach! (Siłą zaciągnął mnie do kafejki. Posadził mnie na krześle.) Kastiel: No... Widzisz? To nie było takie skomplikowane! Sucrette: Wiesz jak to się nazywa? Porwanie! Kastiel: Jasne, jasne... Kelner! Poproszę colę i szklankę wody! Sucrette: ... Mam nadzieję, że ta woda to dla ciebie! Kastiel: Nie, dla ciebie. A jeśli chcesz to mogę poprosić o dwie słomki... ♥Kastiel: Uważam, że historia, w której wszystkie postacie są stuknięte, świetnie wpasowuje się w klimat naszej szkoły, nie sądzisz? ♥Lysander: Też tak sądzę! Zawsze bardzo mi się podobała ta historia. Kastiel: Stary, masz dziwny gust... ♥Kastiel: Pssst… Nie martw się, znajdę rozwiązanie… Odsuń się. '' Sucrette: ''Co? Dlaczego? '' Kastiel: ''Powiedziałem, żebyś się odsunęła! Wywalę te cholerne drzwi! '' Sucrette: ''N-Nie byłoby lepiej poprosić Lysandra, aby dał ci wasze zapasowe klucze? '' Kastiel: ''Nie. Muszę się wyładować. Albo drzwi oberwą albo Amber. Mój prokurator podziękuje mi za to, że wybrałem drzwi. ODSUŃ SIĘ. '' Sucrette: ''No dobra… (Odsunęłam się.) '' ♥Kastiel: ''Wszystko okej? Nic ci się nie stało? '' Sucrette: ''N-nie patrz tak na mnie… Ja nic nie zrobiłam… Kastiel: Sorry… Trochę się wkurzyłem. '' Sucrette: ''(Trochę…) Co tutaj robiłeś? Myślałam, że wszyscy byli w sali gimnastycznej. '' Kastiel: ''Nie widziałem cię tam, a wiem, że bardzo się zaangażowałaś w całą tę historię z przedstawieniem. Pomyślałem, że na pewno znowu coś ci się przytrafiło… Ty po prostu kochasz mieć problemy… Sucrette: Ty… Martwiłeś się o mnie? '' Kastiel: ''Tak… Trochę. '' Sucrette: ''…(Szok) '' ♥Kastiel: ''Uważam, że historia w której wszystkie postacie są stuknięte, świetnie wpasowuje się w klimat naszej szkoły, nie sądzisz? Sucrette: Racja... W niektórych przypadkach. Kastiel:'' „Niektórych”? Boisz się ryzyka…? Chcę znać nazwiska.'' Sucrette: Nie lubię obgadywać kogoś za plecami… Kastiel: Mówiło się już o innym idiocie gospodarzu i to raczej niezbyt dobrze… Sucrette: (To zwłaszcza ty na niego najeżdżałeś…) Odcinek 21 ♥Kastiel: A więc… Powinienem się teraz do ciebie zwracać „Księżniczko”? ♥Kastiel: A co ja mam powiedzieć… Najgorsze jest to, że będę musiał zagrać twojego ojca… Albo ojca tego idioty gospodarza. Sam już nie wiem. ♥Kastiel: To smutne widzieć, że to nauczyciel ma więcej wiary we mnie niż reszta klasy… Amber: Ja w ciebie wierzę! Kastiel:… Dzięki? ♥Kastiel: Owszem… Czasem zdarza mi się nawet znaleźć „urocze” rzeczy… Sucrette: Ach, tak? Co? Kastiel''...'' Sucrette:(Zapatrzył się na mnie) Kastiel: Poczekaj… Chyba nie liczyłaś na to, że powiem „ty”? Sucrette: (Wkuuurza mnie!) ♥Borys: W takim razie Sucrette może zagrać rolę księżniczki. Sucrette: (Poczułam na ramieniu rękę, która odciąga mnie do tyłu) Kastiel: Pogrzało was? Nie ma mowy! Borys: Proponuję tylko jedno rozwiązanie. I w ten sposób Sucrette będzie miała rolę… Kastiel: Są inne role! Może zagrać jedną z wróżek, a Peggy zajmie się idiotą! Peggy: Ej! Ja nie chcę nikogo całować! Borys: A więc, to ten pocałunek wam przeszkadza? To tylko pocałunek sceniczny… Sucrette, co o tym myślisz? Sucrette: No… Ja… Kastiel: Nie chce jej! Zostawcie ją w spokoju! ♥Sucrette: (Kastiel tutaj jest.) Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''Dalej jesteś obrażony? Kastiel: Nie byłem wkurzony… Sucrette: Żartujesz? Przed chwilą prawie mi zmiażdżyłeś ramię! Kastiel: … Byłem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Sucrette: Jasne… Zazwyczaj znajdujesz lepsze wymówki. Myślałam, że skoczysz do gardła Natanielowi. Kastiel: … Zawsze mam ochotę skoczyć mu do gardła! Nie rozumiem czemu miałby cię to dziwić. Sucrette: (Co za ściema!) ♥Kastiel: ... Co on tutaj robi? Nataniel: To co i ty. Kastiel: Ach... Nie czujesz presji? To nie może być zbyt przyjemne dać się zmierzyć po mnie. ♥Melania: Nataniel, zostań jeszcze trochę... Będzie zabawnie! Kastiel: No, Nataniel zostań trochę... Będzie zabawnie! ♥''(Rozalia zacisnęła centymetr wokół talii Kastiela.)'' Kastiel: Ej! Delikatnie! Sucrette: Ha ha! Rozalio, nie uszkodź go! Nie ma takiej ważnej roli, ale mimo wszystko! Kastiel: Znasz moją rolę? Nataniel: Skoro mówimy o twojej roli... Kastiel, nie jesteś zbytnio zawiedziony? Kastiel: ... Niby dlaczego...? Nataniel: Bo to ja miałem brać udział w scenie... Zresztą... Sucrette: (Ups... Do czego on zmierza?) Kastiel: Gdybyś wiedział jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi. Nataniel: A jednak wyglądałeś na zdenerwowanego, gdy pan Borys ogłosił role. Kastiel: Bałem się tylko o Sucrette... Nawet ona nie zasługuje na to, aby znosić scenę pocałunku z tobą. ♥''(Kastiel i Rozalia tutaj są.)'' Kastiel: Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nie znam ich! Rozalia: To twój najlepszy przyjaciel i nawet nie wiesz jak wyglądają jego rodzice? Kastiel: Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ty chodzisz z jego bratem i ich nie znasz. To jeszcze gorsze. Rozalia: CO? Sucrette: (Ktoś zaraz zginie.) C-Cześć! Wszystko okej? Rozalia: Nie! Zgubiliśmy rodziców Lysandra! Sucrette: Ach tak, mówił mi. Chciałabym wam pomóc, ale ja też ich nie znam. Kastiel: Widzisz, nie jestem jedyny! A jej nic nie mówisz! Rozalia: Ona nie jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką! Kastiel: Nie, to jego dziewczyna. To jeszcze gorsze. Sucrette: C-C-Co... CO? (Zrobiłam się czerwona jak piwonia.) Kastiel: Jeszcze lepiej... Sucrette: Dlaczego tak mówisz? Przecież jesteśmy sobie dosyć bliscy... Kastiel: Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać? Bo jeżeli obie macie zamiar się na mnie uwziąć, to ja stąd spadam! Rozalia: Nie potrzebujemy cię podczas przedstawienia! Sucrette: (O co mu chodziło...?) ♥Kastiel: ..."Kolegą", co? Sucrette: Przecież nie powiem, że "natrętem". Nie chcę, aby moi rodzice od razu mieli o tobie złą opinię... ♥Kastiel: Zastanawiam się do czego są podobne dwie osoby, które spłodziły taką nudziarę. ♥Kastiel: Ej... Z tego co widzę, to nie tylko Lysander został adoptowany. Sucrette: O czym ty mówisz? Kastiel: Powiedzmy, że Matka Natura była bardziej hojna wobec twojej mamy niż wobec ciebie. Sucrette: Przypominam ci, że jeszcze "rosnę"... Kastiel: Hmmm... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie od góry do dołu.) Ej! Kastiel: Nie ma szans... Sucrette: Co za... ♥Mama Kastiela: Kassi, nie przedstawisz nas? Sucrette: ("Kassi") Kastiel: To Sucrette i jej rodzice... Mama Kastiela: Ooo! Chwileczkę! Wydaje mi się, że raz o niej wspomniałeś! Kastiel: Nie, wcale... Mama Kastiela: Tak! A potem zachowywałeś się jak gdybyś nic nie powiedział! Kastiel: Coś ci się uroiło... Sucrette: (Zrobił się tak samo czerwony jak jego włosy.) Mama Kastiela: TAK! Nawet powiedziałam do twojego taty, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wymówiłeś imię jakiejś dziewczyny od czasów Debry. Prawda kochanie? Tata Kastiela: Nie mieszaj mnie do tego... Przy wyborze "Czerwonego Kapturka" (ilustracja z Kastielem) Kastiel: Hej gdzie idziesz? Sucrette: No spotkać się z innymi. Kastiel: Chwileczkę mała, mamy coś do załatwienia! Sucrette: C-Co? Kastiel: Przez tego idiotę Kentina nie miałem okazji cię "zjeść"... A nie lubię być głodny... Sucrette: C-Cooo? Kastiel: Znajdziemy spokojny zakątek... Sucrette: ... (Od jego głupot kręci mi się w głowie) Peggy: Ej co robicie? Musimy iść się przebrać. Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. Sucrette: Już idziemy...! Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Puścił mnie i schował ręce do kieszeni) Kastiel: No... Dokończymy to później... Sucrette: (Szeroko się uśmiechnął) Idiota! Kastiel: No... Lepiej się uspokój zanim pójdziesz się spotkać z innym... Bo na razie nie tylko twój kapturek jest czerwony. Sucrette: (Dotknął mojego policzka śmiejąc się.) Sucrette: Kretyn! (Przedstawienie Czerwonego Kapturka, scena z Kastielem w przebraniu babci i podczas gdy wybierasz zły tekst.) ♥Sucrette: (Wybierasz zły tekst.) Kastiel: Pomyliłaś się. Sucrette:'' Nie musiałeś mówić tak głośno!'' Kastiel: Ale i tak się pomyliłaś. Sucrette: Cicho! Odcinek 22 ♥Irys: W każdym razie moja mama bardzo polubiła twoją mamę. Kastiel: Cool. Sucrette: (Wygląda jakby się z niej nabijał...) Irys: Bardzo też polubiła tatę Violetty. Kastiel: Fantastycznie... Irys: Prawda? Bardzo się cieszę, że nasi rodzice dobrze się dogadują! Sucrette: (Chyba ciężko jej wyczuć sarkazm.) ♥Kastiel: …Co jest? Masz dziwną minę. '' Sucrette: '' (Zabije mnie…) Ech… Ja… '' Sucrette: ''Między nami koniec… '' Kastiel: ''…? '' Sucrette: ''(Spojrzał za siebie tak, jakbym mówiła do kogoś innego.) '' Kastiel: ''Ech… Wybacz, ale tym razem nie zrozumiałem twojego żartu. '' Sucrette: ''N-Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. '' Kastiel: ''… Czekaj, mówisz serio? '' Sucrette: ''N-Nie zrozumiałeś? Jesteś głuchy? Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! To koniec! '' Kastiel: ''… '' Sucrette: ''(Gdyby jego oczy były karabinami maszynowymi, to już bym była martwa.) '' Kastiel: ''Niech wszystko będzie jasne… Aby coś się skończyło, to coś musiałoby się najpierw zacząć. A więc, nie mów do mnie takim tonem. Serio, co ty sobie myślałaś? Odbiło ci dlatego, że byłem dla ciebie miły? '' Sucrette: ''N-Nie… '' Kastiel: ''A WIĘC, CO? '' Sucrette: ''… (Naprawdę go rozzłościłam.) '' Kastiel: ''To ja nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Spadaj stąd! '' Sucrette: ''(Poszedł sobie popychając mnie po drodze.) '' Sucrette: '' … (Przynajmniej Amber będzie zadowolona. Udało się…) '' ♥Kastiel: ... Znowu chcesz dać się zjeść?'' Sucrette: N-Nie!Chciałam się dowiedzieć, co twoi rodzice sądzą o przedstawieniu! Kastiel: Tak, już ci wierzę... Sucrette: (Podszedł do mnie i zaczął mi coś szeptać na ucho.) Kastiel:'' Szkoda, że jest tylu ludzi,co?'' Sucrette:'' Z-Zamknij się!'' Odcinek 23 ♥Kastiel: No dobra, mnie to nie dotyczy, ale uważaj na siebie. Sucrette: To urocze, martwisz się o mnie? Kastiel: Nie, o Amber. ♥Kastiel: Zostaw ją.(...)Kropka. Dake'': Znowu ty? Chodzisz wszędzie za Su czy co?'' Kastiel: Nie, po prostu mój radar od razu wyłapuje głupków. ♥Sucrette: To był przypadek. Kastiel:'' A więc to tak? Często spędzacie razem czas?'' Sucrette:'' Nie do końca... Po prostu wpadliśmy na siebie prze przypadek, z resztą jak za każdym razem.'' Kastiel:'' I zawsze się do ciebie klei!'' Dake:'' Ja bym raczej powiedział, że jeżeli takie przypadki się powtarzają, to możemy mówić o przeznaczeniu.'' Sucrette: (Wygląda na to, że trochę za dobrze się bawi. Lepiej zażegnam sytuację, zanim źle się to skończy.) Dake... Wybacz, ale mam coś do zrobienia... Powinieneś już pójść. Dake: Jesteś pewna? Jeśli chcesz, to mogę się go dla ciebie pozbyć. Kastiel: Spróbuj. Coś czuję, że mi się to spodoba. Sucrette: Przestańcie! Dake, proszę. Dake: Jak sobie życzysz, Su. Jestem pewien, że spotkamy się później. Sucrette:'' Ech... Okej, do zobaczenia.'' Kastiel: Ten typ, to przypadek krytyczny... Sucrette:'' Nie, po prostu jest... zdeterminowany.'' Kastiel: Zdeterminowany mówisz... Sucrette:'' I nieustępliwy. A tak właściwie, to... Dlaczego zainterweniowałeś?'' Kastiel: Dlatego, że nie znoszę takich dupków jak on! No dobra, mam coś do zrobienia. Na razie. ♥Sucrette: Chyba nie będzie musiał zrobić czegoś wbrew prawu? Kastiel: To było jedyne rozwiązanie... Sucrette:'' C-Co?!'' Kastiel: Wyluzuj się, tylko się droczę. No dobra, muszę już spadać. Nie będę tracić na to całego dnia. Sucrette:'' Bardzo pomogłeś w tej historii. W sumie... Mam wrażenie, że praktycznie sam wszystko załatwiłeś, podczas gdy ja tylko panikowałam... Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować.'' Kastiel: Nie dziękuj. Po prostu się zlitowałem, gdy widziałem jak ciągle panikowałaś. Ktoś musiał w końcu coś zrobić, bo inaczej wylądowałabyś w wariatkowie. ♥Kastiel:'' Miło by było, gdybyście mogli mniej hałasować. Niektórzy chcieliby w spokoju wypalić fajkę.'' ♥Sucrette: Jeszcze raz będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy w tej historii. Kastiel: Co tym razem? Jego głupia siostra go ugryzła? ♥Kastiel: Czego chciała w zamian? Sucrette:'' Poradziłam sobie. Dałam jej zestaw do makijażu.'' Kastiel: To patetyczne. Sucrette: Początkowo chciała czegoś innego... Miałam się do ciebie nie zbliżać. Kastiel:'' I odmówiłaś?'' Sucrette: Oczywiście! Po co kupowałabym jej prezenty, gdyby było inaczej? Kastiel: Co za wyczyn! Jesteś gotowa na wszystko, aby tylko zostać blisko mnie. Sucrette:'' Byłam przede wszystkim pewna, że istnieje mniej radykalne rozwiązanie.'' Kastiel:'' I mniej bolesne dla ciebie.'' ♥Kastiel: Lepiej już wracajmy. Wkrótce zamkną szkołę. Sucrette:'' Tak i moi rodzice zaczną się martwić... Po tym jak wyszłam wczoraj wieczorem, to mogłoby być dla nich za wiele.'' Kastiel: Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś córeczką mamusi... Sucrette'': Pff...'' Kastiel:'' No już, nie marudź. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu.'' ♥Kastiel: No to do jutra. Sucrette:'' Do jutra! Dziękuję, że byłeś razem ze mną.'' Kastiel: Nie mogłem cię zostawić samej. Ładujesz się w tarapaty, gdy tylko spuszczę cię z oka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy